graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Elves
Elves is a well-known level 22-30 dungeon containing Elven Priests, Elven Warriors, Elven Mages, Elven Bladeweavers and the bosses Elven Swordsman and Elven Ninja. Seperate from it's twin Agara Elves , Elves has always been the more popular choice between the two for leveling. This is due to the convenience of it being closer to OSL and previous leveling areas that the player would have experienced; it also houses the Druid trainer and it is the only one of the two containing Elven Swordsman. Besides Elves being a leveling area it is also home to players who are there to farm. Elven Essence, a racial stone, is one of those reasons. All of the monsters, excluding the Elven Swordsman has a chance at dropping this majestic stone. Another reason would be to farm the Elven Swordsman , since he has a chance at dropping the Miasma Blade; a weapon used in acquiring the Bladeweaver class. Also, while higher level dungeons have level caps (for example players must be at least level 28 before they can enter Gladiator's Den) Elves and Agara Elves, do not have a level cap, allowing lower level players to gain experience with higher ones. As a result, lower level players frequently head there first to see if they can't leach off of a higher level masser. Dungeon Location Elves is located within Leandril City, on the very far left. To get to Elves exit OSL turn right and follow the path until you see the Armory. Once you reach the Armory take the path down until you see the "Welcome to Escalus" sign. Upon seeing the sign turn right and follow the dirt path until you cross a bridge. After crossing the bridge you will see a gray path going down, follow the gray path down and keep to the right. The gray path will merge into a dirt path, but keep to the right in a diaganol fashion. You will eventually reach a town with green lanterns all around, this town is Leandril City. The very first house you see with a pink chimney is where the Elves dungeon is located, you will also see a NPC called the Thanksgiving Helper outside. Enter the house go up the stairs to the left and you should see the entrance down the stairs below the beds. Monsters This dungeon contains the following monsters: Elven Priest Elven Warrior Elven Mage Elven Bladeweaver Elven Swordsman (boss) Elven Ninja (boss) Drops This dungeon contains the following items: Miasma Blade Elven Essence Level 25 Armor Leaf Sabre Earth Staff Light Staff Venom Dagger Snake Katars Locating the Bosses Once you enter the dungeon you will see a room with two open doors, take the door on right. Follow the rooms up until you get to the last room. The Elven Swordsman will be in the top right corner. From the dungeon entrance you will see two doors. Take the door on the left and follow the rooms until you reach the last room in this branch to reach the Elven Ninja. In summary: Go right for Elven Swordsman, go left for Elven Ninjas.